BECAUSE OF YOU
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Hanya menceritakan Baekhyun, si sunbae populer yang begitu tertarik pada Chanyeol-hanyalah siswa tahun pertama yang ingin hidup normal. Serta kisah cerita All OT12 yang jika satu persatu ditelusuri memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. Dan bagaimana hal itu sangat complicated bagi mereka. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS for all uke. School life. All OTP.
1. Chapter 1 - The Day I am Falling in Love

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 **Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Xiumin, and others**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship, School life, A little bit Humor**

 **Rated: T++**

 **Length: 1 of?**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik SM. Keseluruhan cerita milik gua, manda sebagai editor:p Terinspirasi dari cerita webtoon yang berjudul Girl of The Wild. Ada beberapa bagian yang gua masukin dari webtoon dan selebihnya adalah karyak gua ya^^ semoga kalian tidak salah paham dan mengerti;)  
**

 **Summary: Baekhyun yang jago taekwondo dan hapkido tertarik pada Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang pendiam. Luhan, seorang model yang menggilai Sehun. Xiumin yang disukai oleh Sehun. Jongdae sang pelindung Xiumin. Xiumin yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Kris, masa lalu Sehun. Tao, bertubuh gempal yang ingin diet. Kyungsoo, adik Xiumin. Suho, teman Chanyeol. Yixing, musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun. Kai, adik Chanyeol yang suka membangkang. The based on the story is complicated of them. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS for uke. All OTP.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Cerita gajelas de el el.**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **...**

 **[[Recommended song to listen]]**

 **Park Shin Hye - The Day We Fall in Love (Ost. Heartstring)**

 **...**

 **Bab 1**

 **The Day I am Falling in Love**

 **...**

* * *

BUK! BUK! BUK!

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Di ruangan khusus berlatih ekskul olahraga bela diri itu terdapat sebuah matras dan dua orang gadis yang sedang berhadapan. Mereka dalam kondisi terengah dan berkeringat. Mungkin sedang bergulat? Ah bukan, tetapi bertarung. Ah, bukan juga. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kalian mungkin tahu jika disamping ada kegiatan ekskul maka disitulah timbul sebuah kompetisi. Nah, seperti itulah kedua orang yang tengah melancarkan seni mereka. Mengapa aku menyebut hal itu dengan seni? Bukankah itu adalah olahraga? Ya, memang benar. Tetapi aku lebih suka menyebut itu seni. Seni bela diri.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, kapten ekskul taekwondo[1] di SMA Myeongdo. Sejak kecil, aku telah dilatih berbagai cabang seni bela diri oleh ayahku. Tetapi yang paling aku kuasai adalah hapkido dan taekwondo. Mengingat hapkido[2] adalah bagian dari taekwondo, aku berpikir harus dapat menguasai keduanya. Walaupun begitu, aku tak terlalu buta pula tentang berbagai cabang seni atau olahraga yang lainnya. Mengingat ayahku adalah seorang pelatih untuk itu.

Sejak kecil, aku ini imut dan menggemaskan. Berperawakan kecil, benar-benar mungil untuk ukuran orang-orang yang setara dengan umurku saat itu. Jadi, aku jauh dari kata cantik dan seksi. Aku anak tunggal, makanya aku harus dapat melindungi diriku sendiri. Imut, manis, dan menggemaskan adalah julukan yang sering aku terima sampai hari ini. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku terus berlatih sampai dimana titik aku menguasai itu semua dan tubuhku semakin kencang. Itulah mengapa aku sekarang terlihat sangat seksi. Mungkin akan bertambah satu lagi julukan yang diberikan padaku. Ya, seksi.

Tubuhku memakai pakaian khas taekwondo berwarna putih yang tertutup, jadi tak ada seorangpun yang akan kumanjakan mata mereka terhadap bagian tubuhku. Meskipun begitu sabuk hitam yang melekat pada pinggangku membuat badanku tetap terbentuk.

Dan, kalian harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai anime cosplay, jadi aku mengikuti gaya rambutku dari sana. Saat ini style rambut panjangku bergelombang sintesis, dengan warna perpaduan antara biru dan ungu. Sedangkan dibagian bawah rambut berombak yang terlihat menggantung lucu itu diberi warna merah muda. Orang bilang, itulah yang membuat wajah imutku semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Jangan heran kalau aku sangat narsis sekali perihal imut dan menggemaskan. Lupakan, oke?

Aku sedang mengamati dua orang temanku yang sedang melakukan Kyoruki. Sedangkan untuk yang lainnya melakukan Poomse maupun Kyukpa. Pelatih khusus kami berpesan padaku bahwa dia tak dapat datang hari ini dan mempercayakan semuanya padaku.

Aku menjentikkan jariku. "Baiklah hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh menyudahi latihan kalian sekarang." Aku berteriak pada mereka dari pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Semua langsung bergegas merapihkan properti yang mereka gunakan dalam berlatih.

Dan aku berkata santai untuk dua orang tadi. Aku mendekati gadis yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya "Wendy, keseluruhanmu sudah baik. Tetapi hati-hati dengan teknik tendangan atasmu. Perhatikan setiap langkahmu." Kali ini wendy menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. Mendengarkanku. "Walaupun kita menguasai teknik tersebut, bukan berarti kita dengan sembarangan memakainya. Kita harus tahu posisi sasaran lawan kita yang akan kita arahkan. Sehingga tenagamu tidak banyak terkuras habis. _Arratchi_?" Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk mengangkat jempolnya.

Aku berlalu kearah Yeri. "Hei, tenagamu terbuang sia-sia. Yeri. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengamati mereka sejak mereka turun pada garis pertarungan. Dia lebih banyak mengarahkan sasarannya pada udara kosong. Alias, tidak tepat sasaran. Tenaga boleh saja oke, tetapi jika tidak tepat sasaran? Sama saja dengan berjalan diatas air. Mustahil. Dan sia-sia.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Mungkin badanku akan sakit setelah ini. Wendy bukan tandinganku."

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu? Siapapun adalah tandinganmu dan kau harus bisa mengalahkannya. Prinsipnya hanya satu. Menjadi pemenang." Aku memukul kepalanya. Yeri meringis. Aku menghela napas. "Pulanglah lebih awal dan mandilah dengan air hangat agar sakit di badanmu berkurang. Oke?" Di jawab dengan anggukan dan salam perpisahan dari Yeri dan juga orang-orang di ruang latihan.

Kalian tahu? Untuk masalah tubuh bahkan aku kalah dengan mereka yang kemampuannya jelas dibawahku. Tetapi nyali mereka masih belum ada apa-apanya. Penerimaan siswa baru sudah dimulai. Mereka sedang mengadakan masa-masa perkenalan. Dan besok adalah waktunya untuk mempromosikan masing-masing ekskul di SMA Myeongdo untuk murid tahun pertama. Dan, harus kalian tahu. Ekskul Taekwondo ini semuanya adalah gadis. Oke. Camkan. Semuanya gadis. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tak mengikuti hapkido saja? Karena di SMA ini hanya ada taekwondo. Dan aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa hapkido bagian dari taekwondo. Berbeda dengan ekskul tinju atau jenis olahraga bela diri lainnya yang lebih banyak di minati oleh banyak lelaki di sekolahku. Dan, kali ini aku harus bisa menarik minat para lelaki, satu atau dua orang untuk mengikuti ekskul taekwondo. Dan bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menampilkan keimutanku? Atau keseksianku? Semoga itu berpengaruh.

"Hei, mau bertanding denganku?" Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Oh Sehun. Albino dengan rambut hitamnya yang menguar. Ia tersenyum. Disamping Sehun, gadis bermata panda berdiri. Dia Huang Zi Tao, benar-benar memiliki ciri khas kantung mata yang tajam sehingga terlihat menyeramkan. Tetapi siapa yang tahu jika sikapnya sangat lembut? Tao adalah sejenis gadis yang penyayang. Yang menarik dari Tao adalah mahagony dari rambut sepunggungnya dan itu nampak sangat serasi dengan tubuhnya.

Aku juga sudah pernah melihat dia memperagakan campuran kungfu serta wushu saat kompetisi martial arts tahun lalu dan itu benar-benar energik. Teknik serta gerakan langkahnya juga sangat baik. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak terlihat gempal karena setara dengan tubuh tingginya. Tetapi ia pernah bilang bahwa tubuhnya sangat gempal dan ia harus melakukan diet. Sungguh, dia adalah manusia unik yang teliti. Apakah aku saja yang berpikiran bahwa tubuhnya sudah ideal? Bahkan, aku iri memiliki tubuh tinggi seperti Tao.

"Mau mencoba mixed martial arts[3]?" Sehun sudah siap dengan memakai pelindung kepala. Dia mengusulkan dengan menggunakan tangan kosong.

"Call[4]!"

* * *

Kemampuanku dan Sehun adalah setara. Kami berdua sama-sama terlahir ke dunia untuk ini. Kami kuat dan tak ingin mengalah satu sama lain. Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu hingga detik ini dia benar-benar tidak mau menyerah. Padahal kami sudah bermandikan air keringat kami sendiri. Bagaimana jika aku yang menyudahi permainan ini? Hell, sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan terjadi.

Hanya sisa kami bertiga di ruangan ini. Tao masih duduk jauh di luar batas matras dimana aku dan Sehun bertarung.

Mengingat waktu yang semakin petang. Kurasa aku memang benar-benar menyudahi permainan ini, bukan berarti aku menyerah. Tetapi...

BUKK! Aku melayangkan teknik tendangan dari kedua sisi secara bergantian. Sehun yang tak siap dengan perlakuanku terkejut dan kewalahan menghindari tendanganku. Dan inilah saatnya...

BUKK! Teknik tendangan atas. Walaupun tidak dengan sekuat tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis, aku tepat mengenai sasaran. Dan itu sungguh mematikan. Sehun tumbang dan aku ikut tumbang di sebelahnya. Kami berdua bernapas tidak stabil. Keringat membasahi di sekitar tubuh kami. Itu semua tak berarti semenjak salah satu dari kami tertawa dan satu lainnya mengikuti.

"Bagaimana bisa kemampuanmu semakin bertambah? Terakhir kali kita bertarung kau bahkan menyerah di awal puluh menit." Aku menoleh kesamping, menatapnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menumpu lengan kanannya diatas wajahnya. Kami benar-benar dekat. "Sudah lama aku tidak dapat tendangan sasaran seperti itu. Dan kau benar-benar membuatku pusing."

Aku dalam posisi duduk kali ini. Walaupun dia memakai pelindung tentu saja efek yang diberikan akan berlangsung selama beberapa hari.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tepat, itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan tetapi sudah didahulukan oleh Tao. Dia mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Sehun sesudah ia melempar air mineral kearahku.

" _Oppa_!"

Seseorang memanggil dan kami bertiga menoleh serempak. Oh, kumohon jangan lagi.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut menjuntai panjang jenis curly, serta dengan style wavy berwarna merah muda itu berlari dengan manja kearah Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat mungil dengan mata cantik khas rusa. Dia memolesi bibirnya dengan warna pink sehingga benar-benar serasi dengan warna rambutnya.

Sehun seketika berdiri dan terkejut dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Pasalnya, sejak kemarin saat ia memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya di rumah sakit pun gadis itu menemuinya dan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tentang apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan model. Dan seorang Oh Sehun tak akan mau pusing-pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Gadis itu melihat dengan tajam kearah Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Kumohon pergilah. Aku ingin berbicara dengan _oppa_." Ia berbicara ketus pada kedua orang dengan tatapan bingung dan tersenyum lembut saat melirik pada Sehun.

"Oh, baiklah. Kami mengerti. Sehun, kami akan pergi lebih dulu. Sampai ketemu besok." Baekhyun berlalu sembari menarik lengan Tao.

Gadis itu menunggu sampai mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia menoleh dengan tiba-tiba dengan wajah cemberut. Hal yang berulang kali membuat Sehun terkejut. Kenapa gadis didepannya ini banyak sekali memainkan mimik wajahnya?

"Mwoya... Memangnya dia siapa ingin bertemu lagi dengan _oppa_ besok?" Ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Seharusnya kan aku yang bertanya padamu. Memangnya kau siapa, lagi-lagi menemuiku?_ Itu ratapan hati seorang Oh Sehun.

"Luhan... Kita satu tingkatan walaupun beda sekolah dan kau tidak perlu memanggi―" Ucapannya berhenti ketika telunjuk Luhan dengan tidak elitnya mendarat pada bibir Sehun. Sehun mengerjap pelan kemudian dengan halus menyingkirkannya.

"Tapi kau kan lebih tua satu tahun dariku dan aku ingin memanggilmu _oppa_." Dia tersenyum manis. "Ah, aku jadi lupa. Kenapa kau sangat jahat?" Dalam sekejap dia sudah merubah mimik wajahnya lagi dengan merajuk dan menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai. Dia memukul keras lengan Sehun. Membuat Sehun meringis pelan.

 _Lagipula tahu darimana gadis ini bahwa Sehun memang lebih tua satu tahun?_

Apakah Sehun sudah menceritakan siapa gadis didepannya ini? Jika belum, mari diperjelas.

Xi Luhan.

Dia setara satu tingkat dengan Sehun tetapi satu tahun lebih muda dari Sehun. Anggap saja Sehun telat satu tahun. Mereka berbeda sekolah.

Luhan adalah seorang model remaja yang namanya sedang marak di perbincangkan saat ini. Kali ini dia ingin menemui Sehun karena Sehun adalah pasangannya dalam pemotretan selanjutnya. Sesi foto tersebut di maksudkan untuk mengiklankan sebuah merek barang ternama. Entah itu tas atau yang lainnya.

Tetapi apa yang Luhan dapat? Sehun dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa ia menolak kontrak tersebut dan tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Kemarin, Luhan sudah menemuinya satu kali. Dia benar-benar sakit hati terhadap seorang Oh Sehun karena menolak memiliki kesempatan untuk berpasangan dengan Xi Luhan. Jika bukan Oh Sehun orangnya. Luhan tak akan mau.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku jahat? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sehun membuat tanda silang pada tubuhnya untuk menghindari Luhan yang seperti ingin memukulnya lagi.

"Kau ini buta atau bagaimana sih, _oppa_? Yang ada di depanmu adalah Xi...Lu...Han." Luhan berdecak tidak percaya dan mengeja namanya. "Aku ini model dengan tubuh serta kulit paling bagus di korea. Bagaimana bisa kau menolak kontraknya? Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau menolakku. Hatiku pecah berkeping-keping." Luhan memasang muka sedih yang dibuat-buat.

 _Ck. Luhan mungkin salah satu orang dengan julukan 'ratu drama'._

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tinggi yang Sehun tahu itu adalah manajer Luhan menarik lengan Luhan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Luhan memberontak dan bilang ia tidak akan mau pergi dan hanya ingin bersama Sehun. Kwangsoo―sang manajer tidak enak hati terhadap Oh Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, Oh Sehun juga terkenal karena kemampuan olahraga bela dirinya terutama dalam hal tinju. Dia dan teman-temannya termasuk orang yang berpengaruh di dunia hiburan olahraga dan kesehatan. Seharusnya Luhan yang baru saja bergelung dalam dunia hiburan tidak boleh bertingkah gegabah seperti ini.

Luhan lagi-lagi berkata untuk terus menemui Sehun sampai Sehun ingin melakukan hal itu dengan Luhan. Oh, God bagaimana ini terdengar sangat ambigu sekali? Betapa sulitnya hidup Oh Sehun kali ini.

Kwangsoo terus saja membungkuk mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dan benar-benar membawa Luhan dari hadapannya.

"Oppa, lihat saja aku akan segera pindah ke sekolahmu! Oppa! Aish, Kwangsoo Ahjussi." Teriakan Luhan menghilang seiring dengan menjauhnya dia dari ruangan latihan.

Sehun terkekeh. "Gadis itu, ada ada saja." Setelahnya ikut berlalu dari ruang latihan.

* * *

Pagi hari di musim gugur dimana angin berhembus dengan lembut seakan menggelitik tengkuk masing-masing orang yang merasakannya.

Xiumin yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang dengan golden copper style melangkah dengan anggun menuju ke arah mobil dimana sang supir telah siap untuk mengantarnya. Jangan heran melihat keduanya memakai seragam mereka. Itu karena mereka berada pada satu sekolah yang sama.

Jongdae bisa dikatakan segalanya untuk Xiumin. Setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia, menyusul sang ibu yang lebih dulu meninggalkan dunianya. Dia lalu menggantikan beliau untuk mengabdi seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada keluarga Kim.

Dari kecil, mereka sudah dekat selayaknya teman. Tetapi, ketika Jongdae menggantikan sang Ayah, pertemanan mereka seakan benar-benar menjadi canggung. Sikap Jongdae berubah 360 derajat. Sikapnya lebih kaku. Seakan ada tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka untuk terus bersikap selayaknya teman. Dia benar-benar berpikir melakukan kewajibannya untuk keluarga ini. Menjadi orang terdekat kedua kakak-beradik pewaris keluarga Kim. Dua orang itu benar-benar berbeda sikap. Sang kakak sangat feminin dan anggun bahkan lebih banyak diam. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang lebih terkesan blak-blakan dan apa adanya.

Jongdae pikir itu wajar karena mereka memang diperlakukan berbeda dengan orang tua mereka. Dan hal itu yang membuat dirinya tak mau membedakan sikap terhadap keduanya. Jika ia akan bersikap tenang dan kaku, seterusnya akan bersikap begitu. Bukankan ia harus bersikap adil walaupun dirinya tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu?

Jongdae kira ia tidak salah untuk menjadi orang kaku dan datar. Mengingat dia adalah pihak yang patut disalahkan. Dia pikir perasaannya akan baik-baik saja ketika ia menjadikan Xiumin sebagai teman satu-satunya selama dia hidup. Tetapi semua adalah kesalahannya. Dan, kenapa pula hanya dia yang merasakan sakit. Perasaan yang dia rasakan adalah terlarang dan itu akan berakibat fatal bagi Xiumin sendiri. Dia tidak akan rela melihat Xiumin menderita karena perasaan bodoh yang benar-benar bersarang di hatinya. Dari awal dia sudah berhati-hati untuk tidak jatuh pada perasaan yang bahkan baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Dan, ketika perasaan itu semakin jatuh pada relung hatinya yang terdalam, Jongdae memilih untuk menyerah sebelum berjuang. Memilih menjauh dan menjaga jarak dari Xiumin. Memilih untuk bersikap kaku dan tidak peduli. Sampai dia tahu bahwa hal itu adalah sia-sia. Menjauh dari Xiumin bukanlah hal dapat dilakukannya ketika ingat bahwa dirinya memang harus berada di dekat Xiumin. Dan ia juga lelah jika harus berpura-pura. Berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Min? Kau baru sampai Korea beberapa jam yang lalu. Kurasa kau perlu beristirahat yang cukup setelahnya." Jongdae berdiri diambang pintu belakang mobil. Membukakan pintu untuk Xiumin. Xiumin tak akan pernah mau jika Jongdae memanggilnya Nyonya ataupun yang lainnya yang membuat Xiumin terlihat seperti nenek-nenek tua diperlakukan seperti itu. Makanya, Xiumin meminta Jongdae untuk cukup memanggilnya Minseok saja. Nama aslinya. Walau bagaimanapun Jongdae lebih tua 3 tahun darinya. Dia telat untuk meneruskan sekolahnya.

1 minggu ini mereka berada di luar negri untuk menghadiri rapat perusahaan yang diadakan disana. Seharusnya mereka masih berada disana sebelum Xiumin meminta Jongdae untuk segera kembali ke Korea menggunakan jet pribadi mereka. Terpaksa Kyungsoo harus tinggal disana lebih lama bersama asisten perusahaan pribadi mereka untuk menghormati tamu sesama bisnis yang juga hadir. Setidaknya, mereka memiliki perwakilan dari keluarga Kim. Mau Xiumin ataupun Kyungsoo, keduanya sama. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongdae- _ssi_. Ada yang harus aku lakukan disekolah. Aku akan tetap berangkat." Xiumin beranjak masuk kedalam mobil dengan tersenyum tipis. Dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Jongdae.

* * *

Setelah sampai di parkiran mobil, Xiumin bergegas turun yang diikuti oleh Jongdae. Xiumin bilang Jongdae harus bersikap selayaknya teman tetangganya saat mereka berada disekolah. Tetapi tetap saja, balon yang terbang keatas tidak akan pernah kembali turun. Sesuatu yang sudah di lepas tak akan pernah bisa kembali di rangkul. Sesuatu yang sama tidak akan terulang dua kali.

Jongdae melihat disekelilingnya yang tampak sibuk. Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukkan di lapangan besar. Ah, ia ingat. Mungkin, inilah alasan mengapa Xiumin bersikukuh untuk datang kesekolah.

Drrrtt...Drrrtt...

Handphone di sakunya bergetar. Ia melihat kearah Xiumin yang tetap berjalan lurus kedepan. Mungkin ia akan langsung ke ruang latihan. Mengingat kegiatan belajar mengajar di tiadakan untuk menyambut junior baru. Jika disekolah, Jongdae memang menjaga jarak dari Xiumin. Xiumin hanyalah anak remaja yang juga butuh privasi. Dan dia seharusnya memberikan kelonggaran terhadap Xiumin. Dirinya hanya perlu mengamati dari jauh. Dia hanya perlu waspada terhadap teman dekat Xiumin. Entahlah, banyak pepatah mengatakan bahwa teman dekatmu adalah musuhmu yang tersembunyi.

Ia menggeser tombol telepon hijau kesamping. " _Yeoboseyo?"_

* * *

"Bersiaplah, Joy tolong siapkan papan kayunya." Aku menyemangati teman-teman satu ekskulku yang juga ikut dalam melakukan demo ekskul. Aku melihat Xiumin, Sehun dan Tao di sebelah barat.

Kim Minseok. Bhak. Benar-benar. Dia masih memiliki nyali ternyata. Setahuku dia masih dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Bagaimana dia sudah berada disini hari ini? Bahkan wajah lelahnya masih sama bersinarnya seperti biasa. Uh, aku lupa bahwa dia adalah Kim Minseok. Pewaris tahta keluarga Kim. Jadi, apapun akan dilakukan semaunya. Bukankah orang berekonomi tinggi itu begitu sombong?

Xiumin adalah petarung tinju perempuan. Sialnya, dia lebih seksi dariku. Jika pertarungan berlangsung dia hanya memakai bra serta legging panjang ketat sehingga benar-benar memperlihatkan bentuk S-line nya. Huh, itu karena baju ekskul taekwondoku tertutup. Coba saja kalau memperlihatkan bagian tubuhku, aku pasti lebih seksi daripada Xiumin. Seksi dan imut. Bukankah itu sungguh menggemaskan bagi kalian?

"Baek, saatnya kita." Seulgi memecahkan pikiran negatifku tentang Xiumin dan beberapa pikiran narsisku. Seluruh anggota taekwondo ini memiliki ciri khas tersendiri soal pakaian. Lihat saja orang-orangku begitu suci dengan berpakaian putih-putih serta bermacam sabuk warna sesuai tingkatan kemampuan masing-masing. Intinya, ekskul taekwondo lebih mudah dikenali.

Kami segera menyiapkan peralatan yang akan di pertunjukkan. Salah satunya dengan menggunakan papan kayu. Kami sepakat untuk menunjukkan ketiga materi dalam berlatih taekwondo.

Materi ini sudah pernah kuperlihatkan pada kalian saat anggotaku berlatih diruang khusus. Pertama, kami menampilkan Poomse atau rangkaian jurus dengan teknik gerakan dasar serangan dan pertahanan diri, yang dilakukan melawan lawan yang imajiner, dengan mengikuti diagram tertentu. Setiap diagram rangkaian gerakan poomse didasari oleh filosofi timur yang menggambarkan semangat dan cara pandang bangsa Korea. Kami terlihat kompak saat memperagakan teknik tersebut. Dan aku benar-benar energik.

Kedua, anggota yang lain melakukan Kyukpa atau teknik pemecahan benda keras yang latihan teknik dengan memakai sasaran atau obyek benda mati untuk mengukur kemampuan dan ketepatan tekniknya. Obyek sasaran yang kali ini kupakai adalah papan kayu. Teknik tersebut dilakukan dengan tendangan, pukulan, sabetan, bahkan tusukan jari tangan. Sementara aku melakukan aba-aba kapan mereka mulai bergerak. Aku sebagai kapten. Ingat?

Dan, terakhir adalah Kyoruki atau pertarungan latihan yang mengaplikasikan teknik gerakan dasar atau poomse, dimana dua orang yang bertarung saling mempraktekkan teknik serangan dan teknik pertahanan diri. Kali ini, ada dua kubu yang dimainkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kubu pertama dimainkan oleh Wendy dan Seulgi. Sementara kubu kedua dimainkan oleh Yeri dan Joy. Dan aku masih tetap mengawasi selama berlangsungnya gerakan.

Aku dapat melihat para lelaki mulai tertarik dan terbengong-bengong dengan wajah cengo. Perempuan banyak yang bersorak. Salah satu manik mata dari banyak pasang itu menoleh kearahku dan kami berpandangan. Matanya berbeda dari orang korea biasanya. Belo. Dia memiliki wajah seperti bad boy dengan rambut dicat abu-abu muda. Wajahnya datar sekali. Apakah dia tidak tahu siapa aku? Aigoo, bagaimana bisa dia berpaling seperti itu? Bahkan tak ada senyuman yang biasa laki-laki lakukan saat melihatku.

Kali ini ekskul petinju menunjukkan beberapa kemampuannya. Para lelaki lebih banyak terkejut karena melihat Xiumin dan perempuan disana bersorak karena melihat otot-otot serta abs pada anggota petinju laki-laki.

Aish, sial.

Apakah aku buta untuk melihat mata para lelaki buaya darat itu melihat kearah mana? Dua gundukan kenyal milik Xiumin itu memantul indah bagi para lelaki bermata buaya. Tapi tidak bagiku.

Saat aku sedang mencebikkan bibirku imut, mataku lagi-lagi tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata belo milik lelaki itu. Dia berbeda. Dia bahkan tak tertarik menatap segerombolan seniornya yang sedang bertarung tinju. Bunyi pukulan pukulan itu terdengar samar ditelingaku seakan benar-benar menghilang digantikan dengan alunan backsound yang semakin memperkeruh keadaan antara diriku dan lelaki bermata belo itu.

Eonjebuteo yeosseulkka nae mame jakku deureowa

Dugeun dugeun tteolryeowa jageun neoui misokkajido

Oraen sigan dongan na gidaryeoun unmyeong gateun sarang

Geugeon neoyeosseo, nan alsu isseo

Oh~ nae sarang geudaeran geol

Park Shin Hye - The Day We Fall in Love (Ost. Heartstring)

Seperti drama di televisi yang biasanya aku tonton mungkin saat ini ada angin tiba-tiba bergerak kencang dan lelaki bermata belo itu bergerak sok cool dengan slow motion. Dan itu semakin membuat sang pemeran wanita klepek klepek dibuatnya.

Oh, aku sudah kecanduan drama korea ternyata.

* * *

Demo terakhir ditutup dengan penampilan solo Tao. Dia menampilkan wushu. Wajar saja sih, karena wushu adalah ekskul baru, dan Tao benar-benar membuat kepala sekolah mengijinkannya membuka ekskul. Itu karena Ahn saem telah melihat kemampuan Tao. Semua itu akan terwujud dan berjalan di SMA Myeongdo apabila syarat orang yang mengikuti ekskul tersebut lebih dari 7 orang.

Saat aku tersadar bahwa barisan akan dibubarkan aku langsung mencarinya dalam kerumunan. Kupikir itu mudah sekali mencarinya mengingat hanya beberapa siswa tahun pertama berambut dicat selain hitam. Dan aku benar-benar menemukannya. Ingatkan saja aku karena hanya ingin tahu namanya.

Aku langsung menarik lengannya. Uh, bahkan tangannya berotot. Aku mendongak melihat manik matanya yang paling kusukai. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku benar benar mungil. Atau manusia didepanku saja yang kelebihan tinggi badan? Tinggiku bahkan tidak sampai pada lehernya.

"Namamu?" aku bertanya sambil tetap memegang lengannya. Oh, kami dekat sekali. Dan, aku tahu bahwa kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dia mengerjap bingung, memperhatikan sebentar orang-orang yang menatap kami. Kemudian dengan tatapan risih melepaskan rangkulan tanganku. Dia tersenyum kecil. Aw, manis sekali.

"Maaf, sunbae aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." Dia berlalu dengan langkah cepat. Aku refleks mengejarnya serta menghalangi jalannya. Aku menarik dasi yang bertengger di kerah bajunya. Mendekatkan tubuh kami berdua dan berjinjit dengan menumpu satu tanganku yang lain diatas bahunya. Mempertemukan bibir kami.

* * *

 **...**

 **To be Continued**

 **...**

* * *

 **[1] Taekwondo:** Berasal dari Korea, lebih banyak menggunakan kaki. Taekwondo (juga dieja Tae Kwon Do, Taekwon-Do) adalah olah raga bela diri Korea yang paling populer dan juga merupakan olah raga nasional Korea. Ini adalah seni bela diri yang paling banyak dimainkan di dunia dan juga dipertandingkan di Olimpiade.

 **[2] Hapkido:** Meliputi banyak variasi kuncian kaki dan tangan, teknik persenjataan, lemparan, tendangan, pukulan, dan teknik penekanan syaraf. HAPKIDO bukanlah olahraga beladiri, melainkan lebih kepada seni bela diri, yang dapat dipelajari oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan.

 **[3] Mixed Martial Arts:** Seni bela diri campuran atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Mixed Martial Arts_ (MMA) adalah olahraga kontak yang memperbolehkan berbagai teknik pertarungan, seperti pergumulan, tendangan, dan pukulan. Di dalam MMA, masing-masing praktisi didorong untuk mengkombinasikan teknik dari berbagai cabang seni bela diri untuk melumpuhkan lawan.

 **[4] Call:** Dieja 'kol' yang artinya setuju.

* * *

 **...**

 **Sabda gua:**

 **Hai, perkenalkan gua namjachingunya manda hehe, karena gua ngeliat dia bikin cerita akhirnya gua jadi gatel mau ikutan nyumbang. Karena sayang kalo bikin akun lagi, jadi gua nitip aja sama manda. Ya, ngga usah dihiraukan atau dibedakan mana punya gua atau punya dia, yang pasti dia lebih jago lah yah. Lebih ekstrim alias ga nanggung nanggung dengan rate M wkwk. Karena ini ff pertama gua, gua mau nyoba dulu dengan rate T++. Ada plus nya noh.**

 **Gua suka baca ff milik hyung atau nuna disini atau banyak juga yang dibawah gua umurnya dan mereka keren keren. Jadi gua terinspirasi dari sana. Kalau ada yang nanya gua cowo suka korea? Yes, I am. Sebenernya gua ga cuma suka chanbaek, banyak. Tapi berhubung manda maunya chanbaek-ekhem jadi akhirnya gua bikin chanbaek. Demi kamu abang rela dek. Bhak. Abaikan.**

 **Oke, gua tau ini memang engga jelas dan absurd. Gua berusaha dengan segenap jiwa dan raga untuk bisa nyalurin ide gua kedalam tulisan. Halah kok lebay begini. Kalo dulu mungkin gua cuek aja. Haha.**

 **Untuk poster ff ini masih dalam proses. Gua nulis juga sebagai selingan. Maklum kalau updatenya lama ya. Gua nyoba ngedit dan itu hasilnya ketauan banget hasil editan dah. Ga jago ngedit gambar. Ntar kalau udah jadi bakalan gua kasih tau kalau emang kalian mau liat posternya. Bahakakak.**

 **Oh iya, jangan salahkan gua untuk rambut mereka ya karena gua lagi suka rambut-rambut cosplay gitu kesannya cantik banget apalagi kalau liat cewek-cewek jepang haduhhh udah gerah aja bawaannya. Dan gua suka banget ngeliat cewek putih rambutnya dicat pink apalagi kalau rambutnya panjang dan diujung rambutnya bergelombang ngeggantung gitu. Duh, kesannya kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu. Engga ko gua ga ngode ke manda, doi gaboleh diwarnain rambutnya. Gua pengertian kok;) aduh, gua banyak ngebongkar ya manda. Haha. Sorry ya sayang. #ngomong sama tembok.**

 **Oh iya, gua minta maaf kalau salah nulis style rambutnya soalnya gua gatau nama-namanya hehe.**

 **Buat yang nanya umur mereka woles aja, mungkin di chapter depan gua tulis nama-nama mereka dan umurnya biar kalian ga bingung.**

 **Oh iya, untuk yang nanya kelanjutan The Destroyer jangan tanya gua ya, gua ga ngerti kenapa dia belum update. Mungkin ga pede sama chapternya kali ya? Ya, saling nyemangatin aja yaa. Kami nulis dan kalian baca. Apalagi kalau kalian mereview itu ada kesenangan tersendiri gitu kalau jadi author. Gua yakin semua author jua seneng kalau reviewnya banyak dan dia jadi semangat buat update.**

 **Ada yang masih kurang jelas atau bingung sama chapter ini? Tolong tulis di kotak review ya, mau dikasih saran atau kritikan juga boleh. Tapi sopan ya;) gua bakalan bilang ke manda buat ngasih tau ke gua kalau ada review masuk.**

 **Sekali lagi, maaf karena publish tengah malem begini hehehe.**

 **So, mind to review?**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2 - What is Love

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

 **Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Xiumin, and others**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship, School life, A little bit Humor**

 **Rated: T++**

 **Length: 2 of?**

 **Disclaimer: Cast milik SM. Keseluruhan cerita milik gua, manda sebagai editor:p Terinspirasi dari cerita webtoon yang berjudul Girl of The Wild. Ada beberapa bagian yang gua masukin dari webtoon dan selebihnya adalah karyak gua ya^^ semoga kalian tidak salah paham dan mengerti;)  
**

 **Summary: Baekhyun yang jago taekwondo dan hapkido tertarik pada Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang pendiam. Luhan, seorang model yang menggilai Sehun. Xiumin yang disukai oleh Sehun. Jongdae sang pelindung Xiumin. Xiumin yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Kris, masa lalu Sehun. Tao, bertubuh gempal yang ingin diet. Kyungsoo, adik Xiumin. Suho, teman Chanyeol. Yixing, musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun. Kai, adik Chanyeol yang suka membangkang. The based on the story is complicated of them. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS for uke. All OTP.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Cerita gajelas de el el.**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **...**

 **[[Recommended song to listen]]**

 **Yoo Young Jin & D.O – Tell Me (What is Love)**

 **...**

 **Bab 1**

 **What is Love**

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun: 18 Tahun

Chanyeol: 17 Tahun

Sehun: 18 Tahun

Tao: 18 Tahun

Luhan: 17 Tahun

Xiumin: 18 Tahun

Jongdae: 21 Tahun

Kai: 13 Tahun

Kyungsoo: 14 Tahun

* * *

Hidup adalah perjuangan.

Itu sudah aku sadari sejak masih anak-anak. Bahkan sebelum aku tumbuh dewasa.

Tak ada yang menarik dari hidupku. Semua yang kulakukan sampai hari ini adalah bukan sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan. Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku untuk tetap hidup. Aku adalah pelajar yang baru masuk pada tingkat menengah dan selama sisa waktu hidupku aku tidak pernah hidup normal.

Pagi ini aku memasak telur untuk Kai. Bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya memakan roti serta susu murah setiap hari karena waktu yang ada tidak banyak untuk segera berangkat kesekolahku. Untungnya aku dapat berjalan kaki.

"Aku bosan makan dengan telur." Kai mengeluh, aku sudah mendengar yang sekian dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah padanya karena aku sudah menjanjikannya akan makan sosis tetapi apalah dayaku. Uang yang kuperoleh habis untuk keperluan yang lainnya. Kurasa itu tak menjadi masalah karena dia sudah besar, seharusnya dia mengerti.

Kai adalah adikku, dia mulai masuk sekolah menengah pertama tahun ini. Kami berdua berusaha untuk dapat beasiswa dan aku bersyukur Kai mendapatkannya. Aku selalu mengingkatkannya untuk mengharuskan mendapat beasiswa. Walau ia sering membuat onar di sekolah dasar, dia mengerti bahwa mendapat beasiswa adalah salah satunya jalan untuk dia dapat terus bersekolah. Kurasa dia juga sudah dapat belajar dari pengalamanku. Kalau dia sedang mood baik, ia akan membantuku bekerja.

"Tidak ada protes kali ini, Kai." Aku menyuruhnya untuk menata sendiri bekal yang akan dia bawa kesekolahnya. Sedangkan aku mempersiapkan diriku sendiri.

* * *

Hari ini adalah demo ekskul dan para siswa dan siswi angkatan baru bagaikan ikan yang dijemur di lapangan. Untung kami dibiarkan duduk agar semuanya dapat melihat kedepan.

Aku harus tetap mengikuti hal ini sampai semua ekskul berhasil di peragakan. Kalau aku boleh jujur, ini benar-benar membosankan. Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak akan pernah mengikuti ekskul apapun. Itu dikarenakan jadwalku sangat padat. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti hal-hal seperti itu. Aku harus bekerja setelah pulang sekolah sampai petang.

Dua kali aku tak sengaja bertatapan dengan seorang senior yang sama. Dia terlihat _nge-jreng_ dengan surainya yang seperti itu. Terlihat seperti cosplay jepang yang biasa kutemukan pada festival yang aku lewati di sekitar tempatku tinggal. Kukira hanya dia yang penampilannya seperti itu, ternyata banyak dan ada yang lebih berani dengan warna merah muda mencolok.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sendiri dengan surai abu-abu muda. Jangan coba-coba untuk bertanya darimana warna rambutku berasal. Itu karena ayahku dulu. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak mengganti warnanya. Aku hanya ingin seperti ini.

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku yang terdapat jam abal-abal. Sebaiknya aku bergegas dan buru-buru ke tempat kerjaku.

Bagai segerombolan semut, kami berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Tak jarang yang satu menabrak dengan yang berlawanan arah. Aku meminum susuku yang yang masih ada ditasku. Tadi pagi aku hanya memakan rotinya.

Dan sialnya aku yang menjadi korbannya. Menabrak seorang senior. Susunya mengenai kami berdua. Dia mungkin senior yang tadi banyak diperbincangkan oleh siswa angkatan baru. Kalau tidak salah dia yang memperagakan ekskul tinju. Oh, apakah perempuan ini mau menjadi jagoan? Bagaimana bisa perempuan mengikuti ekskul tinju? Ah, aku tak akan terlalu memikirkannya sih.

"Oh, maafkan aku sunbae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Tak mau mencari masalah dengan orang yang terlalu populer aku mencari jalan aman. Aku membungkuk tanda meminta maaf.

"Anak baru, susunya mengenai bajuku. Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" Dia terlihat tidak marah dan berbicara dengan intonasi tenang. Mimik wajahnya pun datar.

"Aku akan membersihk―" Aku yang mengambil sapu tangan dari sakuku mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkan noda yang terdapat dibajunya. Tetapi tangannya lebih dulu mengambil sapu tanganku dan membersihkannya sendiri. Sialnya susu yang kuminum adalah perasa coklat sehingga noda yang ada dibajunya benar-benar terlihat.

"Kau cabul atau apa? Kau ingin mencari kesempatan ya?" Aku baru sadar bahwa noda yang mengenai bajunya berada pada daerah dadanya. Tetapi percikan-percikan kecil menyebar ke bagian perutnya. Sungguh, aku baru sadar. Aku bagaikan orang cengo yang benar-benar ingin berbuat cabul.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Maafkan aku, sunbae. Bawa saja sapu tanganku. Aku harus pergi." Aku membungkuk sekali lagi dan berlalu pergi. Aku tidak mau hal sepele seperti ini menjadi besar. Tetali dugaanku meleset.

"Kau tidak tahu ya harga seragam yang telah kubeli ini? Memangnya kau bisa membelinya?"

Dengan gerakan tergesa, aku mengeluarkan beberapa won logam yang ada disakuku. Gemericing terdengar saat aku melempar uangku padanya. Sekejap melangkah pergi.

Aku berjalan cepat karena tidak boleh terlambat lagi. Aku sudah bersyukur sekali dengan seorang bapak yang membiarkanku bekerja disalah satu tempat penyucian mobil. Dia memberiku keringanan karena tahu bahwa aku sekolah. Dan aku tidak enak hati jika sering terlambat.

Tiba-tiba ada orang menarik lenganku. Kupikir itu adalah senior yang tadi kutabrak. Tetapi tidak. Dia senior juga. Tetapi jelas berbeda orang. Dia mungil sekali. Bahkan aku merasa berbicara pada anak kecil. Tingginya hanya sampai pada bahuku.

"Namamu?" dia bertanya sambil tetap memegang lenganku. Aku baru sadar bahwa kami terlalu dekat. Dan, aku risih bahwa kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku mengerjap bingung, memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatap kearah kami berdua dengan berbisik-bisik. Aku cukup lelah dengan hari ini karena berurusan dengan dua senior sekaligus. Dan keduanya adalah perempuan. Apa salahku kali ini? Kemudian aku dengan tak enak hati melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di lenganku dengan hati-hati. Tak mau membuatnya tersinggung. Aku usahakan untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, sunbae aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." Aku kemudian berlalu dengan langkah cepat. Berusaha agar dia tak mengejarku.

 _Jangan mengejarku._ Aku memohon dalam hati.

Tetapi semua hanyalah omong kosong karena dia berada di depanku sekarang. Menghalangi jalanku. Dia dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menarik dasi yang bertengger di kerah bajuku. Mendekatkan tubuh kami berdua dan berjinjit dengan menumpu satu tangannya yang lain diatas bahuku. Mencoba mempertemukan bibir kami. Dan aku yakin hal itu berlangsung hanya beberapa detik. Tetapi karena refleksku sangat cepat aku berhasil membungkam bibirnya dengan telapak tanganku yang besar. Sehingga dia hanya mencium tanganku.

* * *

 _Bibirmu manis sekali._ Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah muak mendengar hal itu.

Aku adalah cewek yang memenangkan kategori 'bibir paling manis' saat kontes kecantikan. Teman sekelas, senior, bahkan junior... sudah beratus-ratus cowok mencoba menciumku! Pacar pertamaku saat aku berusia 15 tahun, bahkan menangis bahagia saat berhasil menciumku untuk pertama kalinya.

Itulah aku.

Lambang keimutan dengan bibir yang mematikan!

Aku jenis cewek yang seperti itu!

Tapi...

Hoobae didepannya ini!

Aku membulatkan mataku saat tahu bahwa yang menempel di bibirku adalah telapak tangannya.. Matany menatapku. Kami masih dalam posisi berciuman.

"Kau!" Aku kesal. "Brengsek! Kenapa kau tutupi mulutku dengan tanganmu?! Dan apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?!"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku. Masih tetap memegang dasinya. Dengan wajah menahan amarah. "Berani sekali kau..."

Hoobae didepanku kini mengerjap bingung dengan keringat sebiji jagung di dahinya. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Siapa?... Apa? Eh, kenapa?" Dia dengan wajah idotnya benar-benar membuatku naik darah.

 _Aaaarggghhh_.

Dengan tenaga penuh aku membantingnya.

WOOOSS! BRAAKK!

Dia terkapar sekarang.

"Sial! Ini keterlaluan!"

Aku mengunci lengannya dan mendudukinya tepat diatas badannya. Sehingga dia benar-benar terkunci dan sulit bergerak. Aku tak peduli bahwa aku mengangkang dan pahaku terbuka sempurna. Orang-orang disekitar kami memekik kaget dan kami semakin membuat banyak orang memperhatikan kami. Tak sengaja aku melihat nametag di sebelah kanan atas bajunya. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali baru melihat nametag miliknya? Aku memegang dagunya. Membuat tatapan kami bertemu.

"Park Chanyeol..." Seperti ada tanduk setan pada kedua kepalaku. Dan kupikir itu tidak terjadi karena nyatanya hanya ada bando kelinci. Sehingga membuatku seperti kelinci imut berwajah garang serta berhati iblis. "Kau akan menjadi milikku! Aku akan melakukannya lagi. tutup matamu!"

Aku mencoba untuk menciumnya lagi. Aku mendekatkan wajahku lagi. Kali ini benar-benar harus terjadi karena ia tidak dapat bergerak kemana pun. Itu karena dagunya aku kunci dengan tanganku. Kupikir dia benar-benar lumpuh total karena tidak berusaha memberontak. Sampai akhirnya ada orang yang hidupnya menjadi penganggu!

"Baekhyun, hentikan!"

Itu adalah Sehun dan Tao.

* * *

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa sekolah ini aneh begini, sih?

Dia bilang ingin menciumku sekali lagi setelah sebelumnya aku berusaha menutup bibirnya dengan tanganku.

 _Sekolah apaan ini... benar-benar gila! Sekolah macam apa yang membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi?_

"Baekhyun, hentikan!" Dia tersentak kaget. Kami sama-sama menoleh. Ah, aku hanya menggunakan dengan kerlingan mataku karena daguku masih dikunci dengan tangannya.

Untunglah dia mengentikannya dan membebaskanku. Aku berdiri dan baru sadar bahwa kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang yang penasaran melingkar dengan berbisik-bisik. Penampilanku pasti sangat berantakan.

"Aiss, kalian ini sudah menggangguku!"

 _Eh?_

Dengan gerakan bagaikan angin. Orang mungil yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu melewatiku dan hendak menghajar seorang cowok yang kurasa benar-benar putih bagai es. Tetapi cowok itu dengan gerakan cepat mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Baekhyun sunbae tetapi tidak benar-benar memukulnya. Gerakan refleksnya benar-benar hebat. Membuat Baekhyun sunbae itu bengong ditempatnya.

"Sudah bermain-mainnya, Baekhyun. Ayo kita pulang." Seorang cewek yang menurutku tinggi itu menyeret Baekhyun yang memasang tampang bete dan cemberut. Bibirnya bahkan maju seperti bebek. Sedangkan cowok albino tadi mendekatiku.

"Maafkan dia ya? Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkanmu sampai disini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia bilang padamu. Aku sarankan agar kau berhati-hati. Karena biasanya, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya seperti apa yang diucapkannya. Aku tidak menakutimu, aku hanya memberitahumu. Oke? Kuharap Baekhyun sudah cukup membebaskanmu."

Cowok albino itu berbicara tanpa jeda bahkan dia berlalu tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

 _Aissshh_. Kenapa ada senior macam itu di sekolahku? Kalau bukan karena beasiswa aku pasti tidak akan bersekolah di sekolah ini. Banyak cerita dikalangan para siswa dan siswi angkatan pertama bahwa sekolah ini benar-benar berbeda dengan sekolah biasanya.

Aku mengamati jam tanganku. APA?! Sial, aku terlambat!

* * *

"Minseok, ada apa?" Jongdae melihat Xiumin tersentak kaget.

Mereka sudah berada dimobil dan bergegas pulang. Tetapi ketika sampai gerbang, Xiumin memintanya untuk menepi sebentar. Jongdae menurut dan melihat dari kaca spion apa yang dilakukan Xiumin. Mengapa memintanya untuk berhenti? Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya apa yang jadi pusat perhatian Xiumin.

Kerumunan terjadi disana. Banyak orang yang dengan jelas menonton Baekhyun yang tengah menduduki Chanyeol. Mungkin semua orang bertanya mengapa Chanyeol beruntung sekali dapat diduduki oleh Baekhyun serta dihadapkan pada kedua paha mulus gadis itu? Tetapi pikiran Jongdae jelas tak kearah sana. Ia penasaran kenapa Xiumin tertarik dengan itu.

Mereka jelas tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Tetapi mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk mencium Chanyeol. Dan hal itu gagal karena Sehun dan Tao menghentikannya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kau boleh jalan sekarang." Xiumin tersenyum kecil.

Jongdae melanjutkan mengemudinya. Dan Xiumin hanya dapat memandangi sapu tangan dari orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Dan Xiumin melihat di ujung sapu tangan itu terdapat tulisan.

 _Park Chanyeol_.

* * *

Kupikir semuanya berakhir kemarin sore. Kupikir hidupku akan berjalan normal selayaknya aku ketika berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Disekolah, aku menghindari orang-orang yang membuat onar atau sebangsanya. Demi semua hidupku yang akan aman.

Saat ini aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencolok. Suraiku memang tidak dihitung karena dari umurku 12 tahun hal itu wajar saja. Tetapi yang kudapat adalah seniorku yang membuat onar padaku. Terlebih senior yang berhadapan denganku itu memang populer di kalangan cowok. Walaupun begini, tentu aku tahu bahwa mereka sama levelnya dengan artis remaja. Mereka belum dapat mengontrol sikap mereka. Terlebih pada cewek mungil yang bernama Baekhyun. Dia memang mungil sehingga terlihat menggemaskan bagi semua orang. Tapi itu tak berlaku bagiku. Aku benar-benar tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan.

Dari awal sejak aku mulai memasuki jenjang sekolah, aku hanya berteman dengan seorang yang bergender sama denganku. Bukan karena aku pilih-pilih. Tetapi aku tidak mau menimbulkan masalah apapun. Bagiku, perempuan hanyalah makhluk Tuhan yang kerjanya hanya membuat masalah.

Aku tak tahu alasan dibalik sikap Baekhyun. Pikiran-pikiran negatif untuk tidak bisa bebas dari Baekhyun kemarin menghantuiku. Serta ucapan-ucapan lelaki albino yang memperingatiku. Dan itu tidak dapat dijadikan alasan karena hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Lelaki itu benar, bahwa Baekhyun serius atas perkataannya.

Hari ini pertama kali kegiatan belajar dimulai. Hari ini juga hari dimana Baekhyun mulai menerapkan semua perkataannya. Dan, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih bagaimana kehidupan sekolahku kedepannya.

 _Kau akan menjadi milikku._

 _Kau akan menjadi milikku._

Bahkan aku dapat mendengar suaranya dalam kepalaku. Kupikir, aku mulai gila.

Istirahat ini aku hanya duduk di kelasku dan memakan bekalku. Aku tak malu sekalipun aku memakannya dengan terbuka. Mengapa harus malu? Karena aku sudah besar? Memangnya kenapa dengan kata besar? Membawa bekal adalah manusiawi.

Tadi Suho, teman sekelasku mengajakku untuk kekantin bersama. Dia terkekeh kecil saat aku mengeluarkan bekalku. Yah, dia tipikal wajah-wajah berduit. Maklum kalau dia tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

Kunyahan pertama lancar. Aku tersedak di kunyahan kedua. Baekhyun datang kekelasku. Aku yakin kedua temannya yang menghentikan dia kemarin mengikutinya juga.

Aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang terlihat menyesal ataupun ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin. Sebaliknya, dia sangat ceria. Dua orang temannya itu memandangku dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berlari dengan riang kesebelah bangkuku. Dia duduk disana. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab panggilannya atau mau mengacuhkannya. Sedangkan kedua temannya duduk dibangku depanku, menghadapku.

"Ah, pantas kau tidak kekantin. Ternyata kau membawa bekal ya." Dia terkekeh imut. Baekhyun menggeser kotak bekal ke depannya. Kupikir, dia mau mengambil milikku. Tetapi tidak, dia ingin menyuapiku.

"A..Aku bisa sendiri, sunbae..." Suaraku menciut. Baekhyun malah mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelasku. Masih ada beberapa orang juga yang berada dikelas.

"Ah, aku tahu kau pasti malu, ya? Hihi..." Dia imut. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia sengaja bertingkah begitu? Aku baru sadar dia selalu memakai bando kelincinya.

 _Itu sepadan dengan wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Jangan salah, jika seseorang menculik dia karena dia terlalu menggemaskan._

Aku pernah mendengar hal itu dari Suho. Dia terlalu antusias berbicara pada teman-teman di bangku belakangku. Aku juga tak heran teman-teman banyak yang bertanya padaku mengenai kejadian kemarin. Hal itu memiliki dua persepsi jika anak perempuan berkata aku mungkin bertingkah cabul sehingga Baekhyun membantingku, beda halnya dengan para lelaki yang bilang bahwa aku mendapat jackpot. Bah. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah pusing.

Walaupun risih dengan tiga pasang mata yang memandang kearahku, aku kembali melanjutkan makanku.

Baekhyun merapatkan bangkunya kearahku sehingga kepalanya mendekat. "Besok aku akan membawakan bekal buatmu ya?" Napasnya terasa di tengkukku dan itu membuatku merinding.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Lelaki albino didepanku bertanya.

"Kau belum tahu saja aku pandai memasak. Ah aku kan memang belum mengeluarkan bakat terpendamku pada kalian berdua. Besok aku juga akan membawakan nya untuk kalian."

"Benarkah?" Perempuan yang aku sebut tinggi kemarin mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sehun, kalau begitu besok kita tidak perlu bawa uang jajan."

Ah, ternyata lelaki albino itu bernama Sehun ya. Perempuan disebelah Sehun itu berbisik tetapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Baiklah, Tao..."

Satu lagi, perempuan itu bernama Tao.

Aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian aku menyesal untuk menoleh karena aku merasakan benda kenyal menempel di pipiku dan kami sama-sama terkejut. Sehun dan Tao sunbae bengong. Dikelas, seketika hening dan semua mata memandang kearah meja ku dan sunbae didepanku.

Kami mengerjap dan menjauh satu sama lain. Aku melihat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Dia bagaikan anak kucing yang baru saja kepergok hamil. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menatap kearah mataku tajam.

"Itu hanya di pipi. Lain kali aku mau di bibir." Tangannya mengepal didepan dadanya. Membentuk postur memohon. Matanya berbinar layaknya puppy, anak anjing yang berada di sebelah rumahku.

Plak! Itu suara Tao yang menjitak dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis sambil cemberut.

"Oh iya, Chanyeol. Kau ikut ekskul apa?" Dia tersenyum kali ini.

Aku menutup bekalku. Sudah habis. Aku benar-benar lapar karena lebih banyak berpikir.

"Aku tidak akan ikut apapun di sekolah ini, sunbae."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Baekhyun hampir memekik.

"Aku sibuk."

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar, Yeol?" Itu suara Sehun sunbae.

 _Yeol_. Sudah lama sejak ada orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu...

Aku terkekeh. "Ah, bukan sibuk yang semacam itu..." Aku memandang mereka bertiga. Kumohon, jangan bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku memiliki kerja sampingan. Tetapi wajah mereka menantikan sesuatu penjelasan dariku.

Hah. "Aku.. hanya sibuk."

"Mwoya... Apakah kau anak pejabat? Sampai sibuk seperti itu?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi asal berbicara. Kalau aku anak pejabat, aku tidak akan berada disini.

"Mungkinkah sibuk yang dimaksud seperti...Xiumin?"

 _Siapa itu Xiumin?_

"Ahaha. Tidak-tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Aku langsung menimpali lagi. Oh. Kumohon seseorang untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan ini.

"Apakah yang ada dikepalamu itu hanya Xiumin?" Dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin Xiumin itu seseorang yang disuka Sehun. Kurasa, Baekhyun tengah menggoda Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Tao menimpali.

Aku bersyukur bahwa Baekhyunlah yang mengalihkan topik. Tetapi, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan kupikir hal itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kutahu. Bagaimanapun mereka sunbaeku, pastinya mereka memiliki privasi sendiri. Asal, kalian tidak lupa bahwa aku baru satu hari belajar disini. Demi Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa bertindak sejauh ini? Aku tak biasanya akan akrab dengan seorang perempuan. Mungkin, itu karena Baekhyun yang mendekatiku, kan? Bukan dari pihakku. Sehingga itu tidak masuk hitungan. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun ataupun lebih dekat dengan mereka. yang kulakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk menjauh. Dan semuanya akan beres. Baekhyun akan merasa diabaikan dan perlahan menjauhiku juga.

Aku tak mengerti dengan siapa itu Luhan. Kupikir aku pernah mendengar namanya. Aku menebak Luhan adalah orang yang terkenal. Sama hal nya dengan mereka.

"Oppa!"

Kami dengan serempak menoleh kearah pintu dimana seorang berdiri dengan wajah berbinar. Oh, aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Tapi dimana ya? Aku lupa.

Ketiga sunbae dikelasku itu serempak berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. Seakan tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihat mereka. terlebih Sehun yang benar-benar terkejut.

Seorang itu bagaikan orang yang dimabuk cinta. Dia benar-benar memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Benih-benih cinta bertebaran disekitarnya.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan cinta. Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?

* * *

 **...**

 **To be Continued**

 **...**

 **Gua sengaja make sudut pandang baekhyun, setelah itu Chanyeol dan ada beberapa bagian yang pake sudut pandang penulis. So, kalian bisa nebak sendiri kapan masing-masing sudut pandang dipake.**

 **Gua emang make EXO OT12, itu artinya gua make slight All OTP disini. Gua emang bakalan lebih memfokuskan ini ke Chanbaek. Gua pikir, pasangan yang lainnya hanya penghidup cerita yang gua buat. Meskipun mereka berpengaruh juga dalam cerita. Kalau emang cuma ke Chanbaek doang gua pikir bakalan mati jalan ceritanya. Ya, tergantung penulisnya juga sih bagaimana membuat hal itu mencadi lebih gampang.**

 **Dan, untuk masalah pemeran selain EXO, seperti Red Velvet. Gua pikir itu hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita aja kok. Itu hanya untuk awalan doang. Mungkin, ada yang ga suka pemerannya red velvet? Itu bener-bener Cuma awalan doang. Dan gua cuma make pemeran selain exo kalaupun ada kebutuhan untuk penambahan peran. Awalnya gua pikir ini genrenya Romance dan Friendship tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lebih cocok ke Drama karena lebih banyak peran yang bakalan gua masukin kedalamnya.**

 **Terimakasih untuk saran dan kritikannya untuk yang sudah review.**

 **Gua bakalan tetep lanjut.**

 **So, mind to review?**

 **...**


End file.
